


Take Action (Book #1)

by Ayato_YT



Series: Take Action Project [1]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Original Character(s), Origins, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayato_YT/pseuds/Ayato_YT
Summary: Experiment 62, or Tobias, is owned by Professor Ezra and his assistant, Nigel. Tobias then escapes with Experiment 306, Sammy, and finds an orphanage. 1 year later, he is adopted by the Mudbeard family; Red, Leonard, and Silver. (More in the story.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to ShiTiger and all of my friends for encouraging me to make this story. I will update it soon so don't worry.

_"So, where's experiment 62?" Professor said, his voice deepening with anger. "W-we don't know, sir! He just disappeared!" A sudden explosion caught their eyes, his assistant, Nigel, stepping back. His eyes widened. "What the **hell** was that!?" Professor yelled. "It looks like it came from the gas chamber!"_   


_"Experiment 62, get down here **now**." Professor said his voice getting louder. The experiment disobeyed, and sliced open the gas tank, causing a big explosion. Nigel opened the entrance, looking at the experiment. "Go. You deserve your freedom." He said, letting the experiment exit the building._

> **_"the outside world is a dangerous place, 62. Be safe."_ **   
> 


	2. New Word, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it been awhile :') but im back heeeh))  
> Since Tobias has left the lab, he has now discovered the outside. Now he has no idea how to survive.

        Tobias squinted, looking at the light source that he didn't know what it was called. He looked down to see the ground was green and he flinched. He touched the green objects, unfamiliar of the texture. "What is this?" He picked it up, or pulled it, and started walking. He passed some trees, which he was familiar with, and then a small 3 Story building. He saw some other children horseplaying and messing around. He looked at them and arched an eyebrow, "What kind of creatures are those?" He was interrupted by a tall organism standing beside him, "Hey there!" He screamed and stepped back, "What are you?" The person chuckled, "I'm a human, silly. Just like you." Tobias gulped, "Oh."  _wait, im a human?_ Tobias thought, he was sure that he was more than just HUMAN.

The person reached out their hand, "My name's Derius. I'm actually part cat! What's your name?" He flushed, "T-Tobias.." Derius snickered, she then patted his back. "We should get in. Since you're new, they'll have to get you to sign papers and stuff." Tobias arched his eyebrow again, "Sign??" Derius chuckled lightly, "You know, write stuff down?" Tobias shrugged in confusion. "Ok you don't know nothing, Tobi."

 

 


End file.
